


Tech's Admission

by sangheilinerd



Series: Revote [1]
Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd
Summary: Tech is in love with Rev. Rev is in love with Tech. Ace has been watching them skirt around each other since they founded the team. He pushes Tech to finally admit his feelings to Rev while Rev's burning off nervous energy running around the city.





	Tech's Admission

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned into a behemoth. I don't even really know why. Anyways enjoy the read.

One of Tech’s side projects was almost finished. Just one final test. “I hope this works...And I don’t get sucked into the belt again” He whispered, flipping the switch. The electric motor started whirring. A rubberized metamaterial Tech had designed specifically for this use that was made into a wide conveyor belt started moving over several aerospace grade titanium rollers. A custom-designed, high-speed gearbox connected a 1000 kW electric motor to the rollers. All closed in a heavy-duty polycarbonate housing with a simple steel safety hand rail to complete his bout of “reinventing [read: overengineering the fuck out of] the wheel.” He really hoped Rev appreciated it. It had taken him months to develop.

He heard a low whistle behind him, “Gee, doc. Zat wha’ yous been doin’?”

Tech let out a quiet whine. Though he knew the damn bunny had every right to be here, he was the _leader_ after all, he couldn’t help but be annoyed. And growling had only ever ended with him in a muzzle. Ace could have a very _cruel_ sense of humor at times. “Hey, Ace. I thought our resident speedster could use an outlet for his boundless energy. Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Ah, Tech!~ He’ll _love_ it. Yous should jus’ ax him, y’know? The wooist he can say is noes, right, doc?” Ace replied. He’d known Tech’s secret for a while. Tech and Rev had basically been a binary star system since the inception of the team. Tech and Rev letting their family’s opinions of the other’s species get in the way of what the rest of the team already knew it was: true love. “Tech...”

Tech sighed. “You know that Rev and I knew each other before the comet right. Well… at least in passing. He was a pizza boy that oft delivered to my lab. I fell for him, back then. Y’ know that Loon Coyotes have been trying to overcome our conniving cannibal stereotype since before ACME took over the world. Ace, I’ve never thought I’d fall for my great grandfather’s greatest enemy’s great grandson. Yet...”

“Here yous are, Tech. A part of a team of mostly prey animals. You know we trust you with our lives. Even Duck, the nut. You have my support, Tech. Always.” The look in Ace’s eyes told Tech he was as serious as their boisterous leader ever got.

“His family’s not gonna like this, Ace. Remember when they came to see us? And the Robotic Parasite?”

“Yeah. I remember. But it’s not them I’m wooeed abouts.”

“Yeah...I know. I just.” Tech stopped. Why was he arguing against his own happiness? It made no logical sense. “You know what, Ace? I think you’re actually right.”

***

Rev ran around the city. He was just burning off energy. He just wasn’t the best at sitting still all the time. Usually—especially if there were guests coming over—Rev cleaned the Tower in order to burn off extra energy. Today, though. It was beautiful downtown. Eighty degrees, sun shining, pavement roasting. It made him homesick. His family lived in the desert right outside of the city center. It was gorgeous there. Though they lived on top of a rock pillar, he could make the trip up and down in the blink of an eye. Twice. Though, that same position had proven deadly—on multiple occasions—to Rev’s favorite coyote. Not just favorite coyote. The man he loved from the bottom of his heart.

_Then lucky for me...I’m both._

Godsdammit! He wanted to scream. He loved Tech. But it appeared that Tech didn’t swing that way. They were just friends. And apparently that’s all they would ever be. It didn’t help that his parents had treated Tech so poorly. He knew that Rip had taken to Tech nearly the same way that he had. Not quite the same though. That would be annoying. He’d been trying to repair his relationship with the young roadrunner as much as he could. He knew that part of Rip’s freak out had to do with his lack of presence. But his father’s almost hero worship of him.

_Well I’m glad to see a coyote who knows his limitations._

Ugh. Could his father be any more of an ass? Well, yes, but that wasn’t the point. His dad had definitely put a wrench in his plans to woo Tech. He’d been slowly whittling away at his father’s bigotry. At least, he thought he had. But he really wanted this to work.

_I came prepared this time._

Tech, at least, cared about him, too. He cared enough to prepare for the roadrunner’s carelessness. Maybe they both cared more than they were letting on? It was possible. But he didn’t dare hope. He had to know for sure.

***

Tech waited. He knew how long it took Rev sometimes. It was time that he finally came to grips with his emotions toward the roadrunner. He had to admit his feelings. Otherwise, he’d go to his grave without knowing what could’ve been.

There was a gust of wind, a flash of red. Rev was back. Tech took a deep breath and sighed. “Rev,” he called. The Roadrunner appeared before him, a gust of wind followed, ruffling Tech’s fur.

“Yes, Tech-oh-buddy-oh-pal?” Rev said.

Tech instinctively grasped the roadrunner’s beak in his fist. “Just,” he released his grip on the beak, “let me speak, Rev. Ok?”

“Sure, Tech.”

“I… think I’m in love with you, Rev.” Tech practically whispered. Just barely loud enough for Rev to hear. His muzzle pointing toward the ground and his ears heating and leaning back in his embarrassment.

Looking through his lashes up to the roadrunner after the longest stretch of silence he’d ever experienced in a conversation with Rev revealed that the bird seemed dumbstruck. His beak worked itself open and shut a few times. His eyes stared into space, unseeing.

Then in the blink of an eye, he was encapsulated in a hug so tight, it made him wheeze. “Oh thank you thank you thank you. Tech you have no idea how long I’ve been beating myself up about the whole comment I made when you helped me when my parents came over. I have loved you since college. Just been wondering if you felt the same. Going back and forth on whether our spe—”

Rev was interrupted amidst his word vomit by a kiss—muzzle to beak. It was then Rev felt a little lick at the tip of his beak. He opened his beak and in rushed Tech’s tongue. For a few moments, it felt like time slowed. Their passion allowing the outside world to just melt away.

Surprisingly Tech was the first to pull away. He chuckled; Rev’s eyes were half-lidded and his beak hung partway open. “Shall we move to the bed?” Rev replied with a slow affirmative head nod.

Giving a light peck to Rev’s beak, Tech manipulated Rev so that he could carry him bridal style and lifted him into his arms. The roadrunner was surprisingly light. He hefted the bird and walked into the bedroom which was attached to his lab.

To say his room was a pig’s sty, was to do a disservice to pigs. Piles of cotton and spandex were randomly tossed throughout the room. A pile of freshly washed and dried laundry was sitting on his unkempt, unmade bed. Random bits and bobs were strewn throughout the room—projects he was working on in his spare time. “Uhm…sorry about the mess,” he said.

The roadrunner waved him off. He knew that Tech could be obsessed with his work at times. Things like cleanliness of his sleeping space wouldn’t be of great concern to the coyote. “It’s fine, Tech.”

Tech managed to maneuver them through the piles of clothing and dropped him on the bed with an “oof” from Rev. He frantically pulled at the cowl of his super suit, trying to find the zipper so he could remove the confining garment. Grasping it, he practically ripped it from the seams trying to unzip it. Soon, it was on the ground, though. And Rev got to see a side of Tech he rarely, if ever saw. Tech as an ordinary Coyote. He was just as beautiful as he remembered.

Rev removed his own cowl and carefully unthreaded his crest feathers from the head covering. Moments later they were both born bare to the other as they removed their body suits. Feathers and fur revealed to the air, they gazed at each other for the first time.

Wearing spandex all the time didn’t leave much to the imagination as far as build went. However, due to the nature of avian Loons, it wasn’t often that one could tell the sex of them. But Tech could tell now. Rev’s everted phallus made that pretty clear. Though, Tech’s maleness was becoming quite obvious as well, the spade tip of his red rocket emerging from the confines of his plumping sheath.

Tech knelt before Rev’s groin bringing his nose to the avian’s slit. He took a deep breath of Rev’s musk. Practically purring at the scent. He then drew his tongue from the base of Rev’s phallus—even dipping his tongue into the slit to excite the sensitive flesh within—to its tip, licking up the clear, viscous precum from the source. Rev loved every second of the attention, moaning like a two-dollar whore.

Tech smiled gleefully, before opening his long muzzle and taking Rev down to the root. He then started to bob his head up and down. If the team had had any doubt as to their activities before, there would be no doubt now. Rev was getting louder as he got closer.

It wasn’t long under this treatment until Rev announced, “T…Tech It’s…” Tech clamped his lips around the member and sucked painfully hard. Cawing out, he emptied himself down Tech’s throat.

Tech opened his mouth and let the last few jets of roadrunner seed paint his muzzle white. He licked his lips and smacked them in delight. “Mmm… Tasty.”

Rev sighed out a tired laugh. Tech licked the bird’s groin feathers, slit, and member clean before lavishing attention on Rev’s slit, getting it sloppy wet with coyote drool. The roadrunner was quickly cooing in pleasure once more, his phallus quickly regaining its vigor. Once Tech was satisfied, he removed his tongue and reached over to grab a bottle of lubricant from one of the many piles of clothing scattered about the room. Flicking the top open, Tech squirted a dollop on his palm.

Rubbing his now-fully-exposed red rocket with the hand with the lube in it, adding to the precum that was dripping down his length. Then using, his still-lubed hand, he rubbed and prodded at Rev’s slit right below his pink spire. Slowly, he inserted his middle finger into his slit and started massaging the opening. The drake above him moaned heavily. “Enjoying yourself, are we?” Tech smirked. He added another finger, scissoring to relax the muscles inside as much as possible.

It was going to be a tight fit period with Rev fully everted, but Tech wanted to make it as loose as possible. He wasn’t super thick, but he wasn’t a needle dick either. He loved Rev, so hurting him was _not_ on the agenda tonight.

After inserting the third finger just to be extra sure, Rev howled, “Just stick it in already! I’ll be fine.”

Tech wasted no more time, lining up, he slipped the tip in and Rev seemed to groan in pleasure. He focused his long ears on the avian beneath him, listening for any signs of pain as he slowly slipped his length underneath Rev’s own protuberance. All he heard from Rev was pleasure, as he slowly delved into his lover’s depths.

Before either were truly ready, Tech’s knot bumped against Rev’s vent. “So full!” Rev moaned.

Tech chuckled, “We’re…not done…yet.” Grunting from the pleasure. He pulled out almost all the way to the tip and sunk in once more, this time more quickly. “Fuck that’s tight.” He pulled out only halfway this time. Sinking in again. Working up to a breakneck rhythm, Tech fucked Rev hard. A year of pent up frustration came out in the power and speed of his thrusts. Each thrust in battering the lips of Rev’s vent into submission until with one last powerful thrust and a lewd schlorp, Tech’s knot slipped in.

Rev hooted out his climax as the knot pressed roughly against his prostate. Spraying his cum against his and Tech’s chests. The rhythmic pulsing of his cloacal walls massaged Tech into cumming almost directly after with barely any thrusting from the canine. As he filed Rev’s passage with his cum he groaned. Wallowing in the high of his climax.

Tech rolled them both to the side. “So how long is mandatory cuddle time?” Rev quipped speaking at normal speed.

“I’m not sure. You’re my first. Could be anywhere from five minutes to an hour.” Tech replied. He was still spilling his seed. And each pulse added to the pressure.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Tech softened enough to pull out. And when he did his lap and the bed beneath him were drenched by a river of cum. The space vacated by Tech’s red rocket was quickly refilled as Rev’s pink phallus shrunk back into its home. “God that was good.” Rev sighed.

“Yeah? For me too.” Tech chuckled. “I think I needed that.”

Rev laughed alongside him, tiredly. He flipped himself over and scooted so he acted as the little spoon. He was quickly asleep and lightly snoring. Tech smiled as he watched the avian sleep. He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
